jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park III: Island Attack
''Jurassic Park III: Island Attack ''is a game for the . It was made by Konami in 2001. Story The main goal is to travel through 8 areas of Isla Sorna to reach the coast, much like the movie. The story begins where you crash land on Isla Sorna. You play as Dr. Grant. You use a cell phone to contact the Coast Guard. They tell you that they can't reach you by air and tell you to head to the coast of the Isla Sorna to be rescued. Creatures There are many dinosaurs that you will confront during this dangerous quest, including *''Velociraptor'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Spinosaurus'' Game play The game play of this game is fairly easy and customizable. There are two types of levels: free roam, and forward only. Every level uses free roam, with the exception of The Plain, The Glen, and part of The Breeding Farm. There are two camera angles, also: overview and cross-section. The levels using cross-section camera angles are The Plain, The Glen, and The Breeding Farm. The rest of the levels use the overview camera. Levels *'The Landing Point' The start of the game. This level acts as a tutorial level. At a certain point the player encounters a Spinosaurus, which they have no way of damaging and have to run away from. The player will face several Velociraptors and have to avoid getting run into by Gallimimus. To pass the level, the player needs to defeat the Boss of this level, the Tyrannosaurus. *'The Laboratory' This level introduces a new enemy, Dilophosaurus. Compys can be optionally faced in this level by finding the computer room. To pass the level, the player needs to restore power to the laboratory and get a motorcycle key by defeating the Boss of this level: a Dilophosaurus pack. *'The Plain' With the motorcycle from the previous level, the player needs to ride away from the laboratory and the pack of Velociraptor chasing Grant. The level ends when the player reaches the end and his motorcycle crashes. *'The Glen' The player must go through the glen to pass the level while avoiding a group of Pachycephalosaurus. The wire is obtained at the beginning of the level, as is the tranquilizer. The level has a variety of pits that are tricky to jump over. *'The Museum' Trapped inside the museum, the player needs to find another way out, while avoiding the Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor . The player also has to lure a red Velociraptor. *'The Breeding Farm' In this level, the player must scale the mountain to pass the level. The wire is reused in this level. At the top of the mountain, the player needs to defeat the Pteranodon. After doing so, the player then needs to use the parachute and avoid Pteranodons while gliding off the mountain. *'The Jungle' In this rainy level, the player must get out of the jungle to pass the level. Blue Velociraptor are introduced as a stronger variation to the regular enemies . To pass the level, the player must defeat the pack of Compsognathus. *'The Harbor' The last level. To pass the level, the player must re-defeat the previous Bosses: Tyrannosaurus, Dilophosaurus, and, if wanted, Compsognathus (not Pteranodon), and re-escape the Spinosaurus to make it to the boat and get off the island. Inspiration *In the cutscene between The Glen and The Museum, the gate from the movie can be seen. However, this appeared on Isla Nublar, not Isla Sorna. The same happened with the Raptor Attack Playset made by Hasbro for action figures, it had the gate but never was in Isla Sorna in the first place. *The motorcycle scene might have been taken from the novel . *The Glen was not seen in either The Lost World or Jurassic Park III, but could be based on the stage of the Pachycephalosaurus from Warpath: Jurassic Park. *The Museum level is probably based on the Visitor Center from Jurassic Park. *The Red Velociraptor could be similar to the ones seen in The Lost World while the regular raptors were probably like the ones from Jurassic Park. *The Jungle level has electrical fences similar to the ones seen on Isla Nublar, however they are all defunct and the player has to jump through them while avoiding blue Velociraptors. *The Gallimimus running in certain areas and how the player must avoid getting hit by them is a nod to the first movie, where Alan, Tim, and Lex have to avoid getting run into by a flock of Gallimimus. *The Flare Gun which is a non lethal weapon was seen in the film, however was used to fend off the Spinosaurus while the one in game is primarily used to shoot gunpowder boxes to kill small carnivores such as Velociraptors or Dilophosaurus. *The T-Rex and Spinosaurus look like their movie counterparts and serve as major enemies in the game. However, they do not fight each other in the game but are encountered more than once by the player. *The Pachycephalosaurus looks exactly as it does in The Lost World. *The plane crash in the beginning of the game is dramatically different than the one in the film. In the game, it was hit by a giant Pteranodon, while the one in the movie got destroyed by the Spinosaurus. Reception The game recieved mixed to average reviews. Metacritic gives it a 57/100 based on 6 reviewes.Jurassic Park III: Island Attack. Information retrieved at 2014-05-08. References Category:Jurassic Park III video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Video Games